Seigneur Alphonse
by NotreDame
Summary: Cette fic se situe peu après le dernier épisode de l'anime de 2009. Elle se focalise sur Al.


Synopsis : Cette fic se situe peu après le dernier épisode de l'anime de 2009. Elle se focalise sur Al.

Disclaimer : je n'ai inventé ni _Fullmetal Alchemist_, ni aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit financier de ce texte.

_Seigneur Alphonse_

Etendu sur son lit d'hôpital, Al se remémorait tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient sauvé le pays, Ed avait retrouvé son bras et lui-même avait récupéré ses bras, ses jambes et tout ce qui allait avec. Parfait. Bilan positif. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il un peu déprimé ?

Peut-être se sentait-il triste parce que, justement, il n'avait plus d'objectif. Ou peut-être avait-il de la peine pour ceux qui n'avaient pas tout à fait gagné. Le pauvre Roy Mustang avait perdu la vue, par exemple, même s'il restait égal à lui-même. Il était passé les voir un peu plus tôt et leur avait fait un briefing qu'Al avait à peine écouté tellement il se sentait fatigué. Leur papa et Maître Izumi les avaient aussi salués un peu plus tard. Ils leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient fiers d'eux, ce qui avait vraiment fait plaisir à Al.

Ils avaient aussi reçu la visite de Riza Hawkeye (sans son chien), d'Alex Armstrong (sans sa chemise), et Winry devrait venir par le prochain train. D'après Ed, May Chang avait failli lui rendre visite, mais avait dû renoncer. Les animaux familiers étaient interdits dans l'hôpital, et Shau May ne faisait pas exception. Pour tout dire, cet état de fait soulageait un peu Al.

Contrairement à son frère aîné, Al avait toujours été un sentimental invétéré. Enfant, il s'imaginait déjà ayant une petite copine, la tenant par la main, lui offrant des fleurs, se promenant avec elle au clair de lune… Et puis, il y avait eu le fiasco de la transmutation de leur maman, et il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans cette armure vulgaire. Evidemment, il était ravi d'avoir survécu, même sous cette forme, mais il s'était retrouvé privé des plaisirs de la vie, comme manger, dormir ou… tenir une petite copine par la main.

Le plus dérangeant était que pendant ces cinq années, il avait vu Edward grandir et devenir un beau jeune homme tandis que lui restait un tas de ferraille. Il n'avait pu que remarquer la façon dont les jeunes filles qu'ils croisaient se mettaient pratiquement à baver quand elles croisaient le regard de son grand frère tout en se montrant polies mais indifférentes avec lui. Evidemment, il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Edward. En plus de cela, il savait que son grand frère ne s'intéressait à aucune de ces demoiselles, sauf peut-être à Winry. Mais il avait toujours eu un pincement au cœur quand il avait pensé que lui-même n'aurait sa chance que bien plus tard.

Le même scénario s'était déroulé avec May Chang. Ils avaient croisé une petite mignonne, la petite mignonne avait eu le coup de foudre pour Ed (même si ça n'avait pas duré) et s'était mise à traiter Al comme un bon copain… rien de nouveau, en somme. Mais quand May lui avait demandé s'il était comme son frère, Al avait senti s'accumuler toute la frustration qu'il avait refoulée pendant toutes ces années et s'était bêtement mis à dénigrer son frère. Non, il n'était pas comme Ed. Il était plus grand, meilleur combattant, plus posé, plus réfléchi et bien plus galant.

Il y avait du vrai dans cette affirmation, mais Al avait presque immédiatement regretté de l'avoir formulée. Non, il n'était pas meilleur que son frère, simplement différent. Il aimait Ed de tout son cœur et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu sans lui, même si la réciproque était peut-être vraie. Mais le mal était fait. La petite May Chang s'était mise à avoir le béguin pour lui, et même à l'idolâtrer.

Il s'était senti gêné. Tout cela était trop pour lui. Et puis, il aurait préféré qu'elle le juge sur sa vraie apparence, pas sur celle qu'elle imaginait. Il pensait qu'elle se sentirait déçue quand elle le verrait pour de vrai. Et puis, May était tout de même la dix-septième princesse de Xing, et se faire appeler 'Seigneur Alphonse' par une princesse alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin ordinaire, c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Le pire était qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Elle était vraiment drôle, énergique, courageuse, et puis il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible dans quelqu'un qui pouvait vous guérir grâce à l'alchimie ou à son équivalent. C'était tout de même beaucoup plus beau que d'utiliser cette science pour faire la guerre !

Mais il s'était toujours montré poli et distant avec elle. Il lui avait répété plusieurs fois que son élixirologie l'intéressait au plus au point, ce qui était vrai, mais il ne lui avait rien laissé entendre d'autre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache de trop et qu'elle se sente déçue en voyant sa vraie apparence. Peut-être que dans le fond, il espérait qu'un miracle se produise, qu'il revienne de la porte avec l'apparence d'un grand et beau guerrier…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ed ? A tout hasard, Al resta roulé en boule sur son lit, les yeux fermés. La porte s'ouvrit et la voix familière de Winry se fit entendre :

- Il dort ! Zut alors, moi qui aurait aimé lui parler !

- Il n'arrête presque pas de dormir depuis que c'est arrivé ! répondit Edward d'un ton jovial. Vous vous rendez compte ? Quatre ans de sommeil à rattraper, c'est pas rien !

_Vous_ vous rendez compte ? Ed et Winry n'étaient donc pas seuls ? Al faillit tressaillir en reconnaissant la voix suivante, un soprano de fillette :

- Oh… Moi qui aurais aimé lui faire goûter ma perle de coco…

- Tu n'as qu'à la laisser dans sa chambre, suggéra Winry. Il la mangera plus tard. Je vais lui laisser ma tarte aux pommes, aussi.

De la tarte aux pommes ? Al se sentit saliver. Depuis son retour à la vie, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout le temps faim mais n'arrivait à manger que très peu à la fois. Pendant les examens médicaux, il avait à peine regardé son propre corps. Ces côtes saillantes, c'était tellement répugnant ! Vivement qu'il reprenne du poids pour cacher ces horreurs. Mais… non, même si on l'avait débarrassé de ces cheveux trop longs la veille, il avait encore un peu honte de devoir montrer son corps abîmé à May et Winry. Tant pis, elles allaient devoir attendre.

Des bruits de pas l'avertirent qu'elles quittaient la pièce. Il compta jusqu'à dix, ouvrit les yeux et eut un choc en voyant les yeux noirs pétillants de May tout près des siens ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait plus moyen de se cacher.

- Je vous ai réveillé, Seigneur Alphonse ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Heu… je sommeillais, balbutia-t-il en essayant de se redresser tout en gardant ses couvertures sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment mignonne et… oh, il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable, comparé à elle !

- Vous avez faim ?

- S'il te plait ! protesta-t-il. Il est vraiment temps qu'on se tutoie, non ? Et puis, tous mes amis m'appellent Al ou Alphonse. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'y ajouter des titres.

La demoiselle hocha lentement la tête. Elle trouvait un peu étrange que ce grand seigneur soit intimidé par un titre honorifique largement hérité, mais après tout, c'était son choix.

- Je vous… je t'ai apporté une perle de coco, annonça-t-elle fièrement en lui présentant un petit gâteau enveloppé dans un linge. C'est moi qui l'ai fabriquée. Au royaume de Xing, c'est ce qu'on mange en dessert dans les grandes occasions.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Al, tout ému. Ça alors, May s'était évertuée à lui préparer un dessert compliqué, rien que pour lui !

- Tiens ! dit-elle en la lui tendant. Il glissa une main de sous le drap, hésita puis décida que le mal était fait : elle venait de voir à quel point il avait les bras maigres. Alors il coupa le gâteau en deux et lui en tendit une moitié :

- Tiens !

- Je l'avais fait uniquement pour toi ! protesta-t-elle.

- Mais les gâteaux, c'est tellement meilleur quand on partage ! S'il te plait, ne dit pas non.

May acquiesça solennellement et porta sa moitié de gâteau à la bouche d'Alphonse tandis qu'Al portait la sienne à la bouche de May. La noix de coco avait un petit goût inhabituel et délicieux. Toute remuée, la petite princesse observait attentivement l'expression du visage d'Al et ressentit une poussée d'orgueil en le voyant sourire. Il aimait le gâteau qu'elle avait fait spécialement pour lui !

- Merci, dit-il quand la dernière bouchée fut avalée. C'est vraiment bon.

- Tu viendras me voir au Royaume de Xing ?

La question était si directe qu'Al ne put que répondre directement. Evidemment, il viendrait la voir ! Mais…

- Tu ne restes pas un peu avec nous ? s'enquit-il, un peu triste à l'idée de son départ.

- Le prince Ling et moi allons rentrer ensemble, expliqua May.

- Ah ? Alors dès que je m'en sentirai capable, je viendrai t'y rejoindre et tu m'apprendras l'élixirologie.

- Mais… tu n'en auras plus besoin, n'est-ce pas ? protesta-t-elle. Et Al secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Cette forme d'alchimie m'intéresse ! et…

Il se sentait gêné pour expliquer qu'il aimerait passer du temps avec elle. Il voulait détourner la conversation mais tomba tout de suite sur le sujet le plus embarrassant.

- Tu ne me trouves pas trop repoussant ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

- Parce que… tu m'imaginais autrement, non ?

_Mais il est bête ou quoi_ ? pensa-t-elle. _S'il est tout maigre et émacié, c'est parce qu'il a repoussé encore et encore la date à laquelle il pourrait quitter son armure, parce que l'armure lui permettait d'aider plus efficacement ses amis. Autrement dit, son apparence maladive est la preuve de son héroïsme. Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer un être pareil ?_

- Je t'attendrai à Xing, dit-elle simplement.

Et elle se pencha pour embrasser son futur élève sur la joue. Mais à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward et Winry apparurent dans l'embrasure. Tous deux ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant la scène, puis Ed éclata de rire :

- Ah, ça alors ! Regardez-moi ça, Al a une petite copine !

- Laisse-nous tranquille ! riposta May, furieuse, tandis qu'Al se sentait prêt à rentrer sous terre. Avant qu'une rixe ait débuté, Winry parvint à se placer entre Ed et May et interpella cette dernière :

- Tu avais laissé Shau May dehors avec le sergent-chef Fuery, c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? s'inquiéta la petite princesse.

- Parce que je crois qu'elle l'a mordu.

- Quoi ?

Et May se précipita dehors, prête à s'excuser auprès de Kain Fuery et de vérifier si son cher panda n'avait pas mal aux dents, pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Edward la regarda partir, amusé, puis se tourna vers son petit frère.

- Vous preniez du bon temps tous les deux, hein ?

- C'est juste une copine, protesta Al, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Comme toi et Winry…

Puis il réalisa ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Ed et Winry échangèrent un regard embarrassé, puis tout le monde éclata de rire.

_La fin…_


End file.
